characterstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Boss (Emily Jace Gibson)
WIP Appearance Emily is 5'10, weighs 134 lbs, has chest-length purple hair, bleached eyes, and bleached skin. In addition, she has flower tattoo sleeves on her arms, front, back, and legs. She also has a tattoo of a group of stars, just above her left eye. Emily wears a black superhero eye mask, and an insulated gold and navy blue padded jumpsuit (gloves, belt and boots included). Relationships Unknown. Powers/Abilities * Enhanced Durability: Emily's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Emily can also survive extreme heights. * Bulletproof Durability: Emily is immune to bullets and gunfire, since she has extremely thick skin. * Grenade Generation: Emily can generate grenades from her hands at will. * Physical Pain Suppression: Emily can block out the physical pain inflicted on her, allowing her to continue the fight and think clearly. * Weapon Proficiency: Emily only needs to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time she picks up a sword, she can spar with masters, the first time she uses a bow, she can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that she should not understand comes naturally to her. * Vehicle Proficiency: Emily needs only to get into the driver seat of any vehicle, soon becoming proficient in that. It's like weapon proficiency, except it's for vehicles, no matter what kind and where they are from. Skills * Mixed Fighting Styles: Emily's fighting styles mainly consists of wrestling moves, boxing and some forms of martial arts, although she isn’t a skilled fighter. Weaknesses * Despite having enhanced durability, Emily is still prone to human weaknesses, e.g. sickness, drowning etc. * Though highly durable, Emily doesn't have the strength to carry objects like cars, or any weapon that's bigger than an RPG. * Emily can't keep up with more prominent and agile fighters. * Emily needs to be careful where she lobs grenades. She has a higher risk of getting someone killed due to her destructiveness. * Emily's very cocky. * Emily can be very easily manipulated, and too quick to trust. Weapons/Equipment * Organic Fragmentation Grenades Personality Emily has the mindset of a teenager, and is an extremely carefree person. She does what she wants, and she'll do anything to get her own way. She loves a good fight, and is most likely to dive into a fight head-on, much to the dismay of others she fights alongside with (or joy, depending on who she's with). She's a party-girl; no matter what she was doing or where she was, Emily is always down to throw or attend a party, whether she's invited or not. She's also reckless as well, but she is not one to care about what happens to the other people or the environment around her. Emily loves being the center of attention, and will get to the limelight no matter what, even if it means betraying others. If one betrays her however, Emily will be heartbroken, and will often kill the person(s) who betrayed her the next time she sees them. History Not much is known about Emily's past. All she remembers is her full name, she was born on July 1st, 1995, and she's American. Nothing else. Not her parents, not her hometown, not anything else. A result of illegal human experimentation, which in turn bleached her skin, turned her eyes white, her hair a purple-like colour, having enhanced durability and the ability to generate grenades from her hands, and removing almost everything she remembers. The only other thing that she remembers is that she's a mercenary-for-hire. Emily earned herself the nickname, "The Boss", known for taking the lead in crime operations when paid to do so. Currently, she's running solo in New York City, but isn't afraid to cause a bit of destruction when she's not on a job... Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Biographies Category:Characters Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Earth-657 Inhabitants